Vehicles often include a designated cargo space (i.e., trunk or boot). Objects, such as grocery bags, can be stored within the cargo space to be transported by the vehicle. However, the objects within the cargo space may not be adequately retained, and the objects can inadvertently and undesirably move or spill within the cargo space.